World of Quidditch, One-shots
by Angelo Della Magnolia
Summary: A collection of one-shots written for Season 3 of the Quidditch League.
1. I want a dance

_**Hi! Its Mag here again, this time with **__**World of Quidditch. **__**Its very similar to **__**Tales of Hogwarts, **__**the only difference is all the one-shots/drabbles in **__**TOH**_ _**is for **__**Hogwarts, The forum. **__**All the one-shots in **__**WOQ**_ _**will be for... well obviously, the **__**Quidditch League**__**. **_

_**Link to the Quidditch League, its still open if you guys want to join! **_

_** forum/The-Quidditch-League-Fanfiction-Competition/134505/**_

_**Link to Hogwarts, the forum, its always OPEN!**_

_** forum/Hogwarts-School-of-Witchcraft-Wizardry-Challenges-Assignments/157448**_

_**This is how I picture Graduation to go. Also nobody died in this, George never lost his ear either.**_

_**P.S, I'm not British, so I apologies for any American English instead of British English. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter, everyone that died would still be alive (Only if they were good, of course.)**_

* * *

_**Written for the QL Practice Round.**_

_**Team/Position: Proud member of the Chudley Cannons, Beater**_

_**Character: Fred**_

_**Pairings: FredxHermione, GeorgexAngelina**_

_**Prompts:**_

_**If I Die Young, by the band Perry (Song)**_

_**Galloping (Word)**_

_**Pristine (Word) **_

* * *

_**I want a dance**_

Fred never thought he would ever graduate Hogwarts, with all the pranks he and his twin played, it would be no surprise if one of the Professors convinced Dumbledore to hold the tricksters back a year or two. Yet here they were, standing with all the other seventh years.

Dumbledore gave his speech about graduating, Fred didn't listen and judging by George's glazed expression, he didn't either. The reason Fred wasn't listening was because he was too busy staring at the girl sitting beside his littlest brother Ron.

The only person that knew about Fred's obsession with Hermione was George, and that was only because he in turn knew about George's obsession with Angelina.

The only words the twins caught from the whole speech was "Let the party begin!". George raced to flirt with Angelina, leaving Fred standing there, completely clueless of what to do.

He finally decided to go get a snack after standing there like an idiot for a few moments staring at his brother twirling Angelina around and around in endless circles. Fred felt sorry for Angelina, no doubt she'll have a headache after one dance with George.

Fred grabbed a goblet of pumpkin juice from the table and proceeded to walk around the room, occasionally giving out some witty comments to everyone he was familiar too, mostly fellow Gryffindors.

Fred caught sight of Hermione, who was talking casually to a Ravenclaw in the same year as her. The Ravenclaw it looked like, was trying to flirt with Hermione, to no avail.

Fred's eyes suddenly gleamed wickedly and he strolled over to the pair, when he came close enough, Fred faked losing his balance and flung his hands up in the air wildly. The goblet he was holding, still filled to the brim with pumpkin juice went flying into the air, splattering all of its contents on the expensive dress robes the Ravenclaw trying to chat Hermione up was wearing.

"Oi! Weasley!" the Ravenclaw yelled staring down at his dress robes, which were once in pristine condition.

Fred cackled as the Ravenclaw stomped away glaring daggers at him. He turned to see Hermione trying to suppress a smile.

"Ah, dear princess, join me on my horse and we shall gallop away into the sunset!" Fred called out dramatically gesturing frantically with his hands.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him "Shouldn't it be 'ride into the sunset'?" She corrected. Fred grinned. "Whatever you want princess." He replied smoothly while raising his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione laughed and Fred couldn't help but notice how nice her laugh sounded. It wasn't quite the tinkling of bells, no, her laugh was more natural, it sounded like songbirds singing. Yes that sounded right, Hermione's laugh sounded like songbirds singing.

"Whatever I want? Okay, I want you to dance to this next song with me." Hermione replied her eyes twinkling with amusement. Fred's grin widened and he grasp Hermione's hand tightly in his own as he led her onto the dance floor.

The previous song had just ended and Lee Jordan, the DJ and one of Fred's best friends decided to put a more romantic one on . Fred instantly recognized it as "If I Die Young" by the band Perry.

"Oh! This is one of my favourite songs!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Fred saw Lee Jordan wink at him from over Hermione's head, Fred decided right then that he would forgive Lee for playing that prank on him last week, the one with the flying razors.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in a river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

Fred could hear Hermione hum contently on his shoulder as they swayed gently to the music. Of course George had to ruin the moment by twirling right into them, dragging along a very dizzy looking but still very lovely looking Angelina.

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

"The music really doesn't go with the happy theme." George commented idly as he helped his dance partner and potential girlfriend up. Fred held out his hand for Hermione, he was delighted when Hermione took it, he was even more delighted when she still gripped his hand firmly after she got up instead of letting go.

After that collision, Fred and Hermione had a relatively quiet and romantic evening, save for the time he and George hexed that cocky Slytherin boy. It wasn't Fred's fault really, the Slytherin had insulted Quidditch and everyone knows not to insult Quidditch while Fred and George Weasley were around.

* * *

The next morning Fred once again stood lined up with his twin and all the other seventh years. Everyone had woken up quite early that morning, well the girls woke up early to beautify themselves, the boys slept in until five minutes before the ceremony. Maybe that's why George's robes were inside out and Fred looked like he had dressed while he was still half asleep, which he did.

They were instructed by Professor Mcgonagall to row back to the other side of the lake with the boats they had used to first arrive in. Fred was on the same boat as George, Lee Jordan and another Gryffindor that he couldn't quite remember the name of. When they were halfway across, George got the brilliant idea to tip the boat over, sending all of them into the murky waters below. They all got out of the water safely of course, but George got quite a long rant from Mcgonagall about behaving while still on Hogwart grounds.

Only when they were finally on the other side of the lake did Fred remember something. "George?" He asked tentatively "What?" Fred gulped. "We forgot to play our Graduation prank."


	2. No More Than A Memory

_**Round one of Quidditch has finally started! I don't have much to say except a quick word of thanks to my dear betas, MsHologramRibs and MaryandMerlin. You two are the best!**_

_**Disclaimer: I have stated this before and I will state this again, if I owned Harry Potter, me and Sirius would be happily married and I'll give Remus to Shannel ;D**_

* * *

**Written for Round 1, Quidditch**

**Team/Position: **Chudley Cannons, Beater 1

**Task: **Write about another team members favourite character or pairing.

**Pairings: **RonxHermione, _past_ HermionexDraco

**Word Count: {**_**Needed: 900-3000} **_924, wow, I barely reached the minimum.

**Prompts:**

Memory _[The word]_

No dialogue _[Restriction]_

_{Lol, I just realized I used the word change in here, which was another prompt, alas, it wasn't on purpose}_

* * *

**Also writen for Assignment six, Defence Against the dark arts, Hogwarts**

**_Current Assignment -_ #6: The Killing Curse**

due:** Friday 27th March 2015**

**Results will be posted on: Wednesday 1st April 2015**

**Brief Lesson:** You guessed correctly - for this assignment, we will be focusing on the Killing Curse; _Avada Kedavra_. When cast successfully, the curse causes instantaneous death. The only known counter spell is sacrificial protection, which uses the magic of love.

**Task: **For this task, I want you to write about **loss**. This can be loss in any sense, such as losing a loved one to death or disease, or even losing them to another person, or they leave on their own terms. It doesn't matter how the loved one is lost, so long as loss is the key theme.

**Word Count: **Minimum 600 words.

**IMPORTANT NOTES: **As with the last assignment, this could potentially spark some triggering stories. Please remember to use necessary warnings when submitting your story.

* * *

_**No more than a memory**_

He could never forget her. The way she used to smile at him, like he was the only important thing in the world. The way her soft brown eyes would twinkle when he told a particularly funny joke. The way her lips tasted, soft but firm with a slight hint of peppermint and vanilla. The way she used to arch her body into his whenever he ran his pale fingers through her long, bushy brown hair.

She was no longer his. All they had been through together, all they had shared together; now, no more than a memory. A beautiful, beautiful memory. Sometimes, Draco preferred those memories over reality.

It had been his mistake that drove her away. It had been his fault, all his fault. If he hadn't yelled at her that night, she wouldn't have run off. If she hadn't run off, that bloody Weasley wouldn't have had the chance to comfort her. It was his fault, he had given the git a chance to steal Hermione away, and broke his own heart in the process.  
Draco's fist slammed into the table, his eyes ablaze with fury as he remembered how he had found her, sprawled out with the Weasley's arms wrapped possessively around her slim waist. The already cracked table creaked under the pressure.

She didn't speak to him once she woke up, she didn't even look him in the eye. A few days later he saw it in the Daily Prophet, that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had become the new 'it', they were a couple. He threw the paper into the fireplace, watching it burn to ashes as his anger and fury raged inside him.

She had loved him and he had let her down. Now, it was too late for regrets, too late for apologies, too late for change.

Draco looked around. This is what he's been reduced to, living in an old, abandoned house the size of a shed, the structure only a few years short of falling apart completely. Empty and half empty bottles of Firewhiskey rolled around on the cracked table, one of the bottles had fallen earlier, shards of glass shattered everywhere. Draco reached into his tattered blue jeans, he had worn wizard robes before, but he couldn't afford it anymore, and pulled out a few dirty bronze knuts. Once again, he was out of money, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a sickle in years, never mind a galleon! He didn't need money anyway, he only used it to buy alcohol and to pay for the Daily Prophet. Those were the only things he needed now. The alcohol to ease the pain and the newspaper to keep in contact with the wizarding world, or more specifically, to try and catch a glimpse of Hermione in the paper.

* * *

He almost killed the barn owl delivering the Daily Prophet that evening when he saw the cover of the front page. Two people were kissing passionately, the female he instantly recognized as Hermione, the male, he recognized as the git, Ron. Since this was a wizard picture, it moved. He could see the way Hermione melted into the kiss, how she arched her back against the stone wall in the background, it was enough to make Draco's blood boil. Draco clenched the paper tightly, the image of anyone kissing his Hermione other than him was too painful. It felt like someone was repeatedly stabbing him with a dagger, right in the heart. Oh wait, he didn't have a heart anymore. He had given his to Hermione, and she had given hers to him. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces, leaving nothing to mend and she in turn, had broken his into even smaller fragments than he had hers.

He had nothing left. His heart was gone, leaving a hole that seems to be eating him from the inside. His youth and handsomeness was gone, it had slowly started to fade the moment he saw Hermione and the bloody Weasley, walking hand in hand. His fortune, it was also gone, he had been disowned for her. He had been kicked out of the Malfoy family for dating a mudblood. The only thing he had left was his memories. Those sweet, sweet memories.

He was no longer Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy had died long ago. He was just a shell of what he once was. He was just a shell filled with bitterness and memories that shouldn't have existed.

* * *

The paper arrived once more the next day, this time by the talons of a large snowy owl. Draco looked at the front page, his eyes widened and his hands shook. The paper fell to the dirty floor, Draco didn't even bother to burn it. The headline had been enough to shock him, but the picture. The picture was what killed him. A beautiful woman in a stunning white wizarding wedding gown, her once bushy brown hair now curled elegantly, framing her face beautifully. She was standing beside a red haired man, his freckled face glowing in happiness. They were married. Hermione, his Hermione was married. The bottle of Firewhiskey he was holding fell to the floor, he followed soon after. His eyes closed, remember her again. Her face, her smile, her eyes, she was his last thought before he died.

Nobody ever discovered the body of Draco Malfoy. A few years later, the house collapsed. The bottles of Firewhiskey, an edition of the Daily Prophet and the body of a blonde haired man were buried forever.

* * *

_**-blinks- Okay, I did not mean for it to turn out this way. I just started writing and then I couldn't stop, when I finished, I ended up with this. :P Well, that was tragic. Hopefully the next one will be more...light...**_

_**-Until next time, Magnolia**_


	3. I love him, and I always will

…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius...**_

_**-bursts into hysterical sobbing-**_

* * *

_**Written for round 3 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons.**_

_Write about your OTP being negatively received by the other family members._

_**Word Count: **1622 (With the AN)_

_(Min-900 Max-3000)_

_**Prompts:**_

_(1) (dialogue) "What have I done this time?"  
(7) (quote) 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them' - Jose Enincas  
(8) (word) inkling_

* * *

"And why exactly would you want to date our daughter?"

"I-I would like to date your daughter because she's brilliant. She's strong, determined and loyal."

"How do I know you won't break my daughter's heart?"

"I would never hurt Hermione on purpose, I'll swear an unbreakable if I have to!"

"Incorrect."

The blonde man groaned and slammed his head against the smooth mahogany table, creating a dull _thud_. "What have I done this time?" He grumbled, running a hand through his long, pale hair.

"You mentioned the unbreakable vows, my parents are muggles, they don't know about those type of things," Hermione replied, her voice still calm and collected after what seemed like thousands of failed attempts to help the pure-blood figure out what he was going to say to Jane and Richard Granger.

When the handsome blonde made no indication to move or try again, Hermione sighed. "Okay, from the top, let's try this all over again."

_**~OoO~**_

Dinner at the Granger household was normal, a quiet and peaceful thing, there was the occasional "How was your day?" or "Anything interesting happen at work?", but never anything major. Well, that was about to change.

Hermione picked at her steak, her mind elsewhere. Normally, she loved the steak her mom cooked, it was always perfectly grilled with that slight burn at the edges to add to the flavour, but not today. No, today, Hermione Granger was too busy trying to figure out how to tell her parents that she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend who she had been dating secretly since she was fourteen. Oh, and did she forget to mention that said boyfriend was also arch enemies with her two best friends? (Whom her parents liked _a lot)_

"What's wrong honey? Did I overcook the steak?" Her mother, the famous dentist Jane Granger asked.

"What? Oh, uh, no, it's fine," Hermione mumbled, shoving a piece of steak into her mouth and quickly swallowing it to prove her point. Her mother narrowed her eyes but nodded nevertheless.

The bushy brown haired girl finished her dinner at a rapid pace, anxiousness fuelling her speed. After clearing her plate, Hermione set her fork and knife down. "Mom, dad, I have something important to tell you," Hermione started tentatively.

Both of the older Grangers looked up from their dinners, the couple shared a look before Richard Granger finally cleared his throat and replied, "Yes, Hermione? What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath, closing her eyes to calm herself before continuing. "IhaveaboyfriendandIreallywantyoutomeethimsoareyouguysfreethisweekend?"

"Hermione dear, we didn't quite catch what you just said, could you repeat it again, maybe a little bit slower this time?" Jane Granger said, an encouraging smile on her face.

Hermione blushed. _Okay I can do this, deep breath Hermione, deep breath._ "I have a boyfriend," she started slowly, ignoring the looks of shock on her parent's faces. "and...I really want you to meet him...so, are you guys free this weekend?"

Only after she finished speaking did Hermione look up. Both her parents had a dazed and shock look painted quite clearly on their face. It was her mother who shook it off first.

"Well...I guess we can arrange dinner on Saturday. What's this lucky boy's name?"

Hermione smiled. "Draco Malfoy."

_**~OoO~**_

"Are you ready Hermione?" Jane Granger's voice rang out from the kitchen where she was busy making her famous potato salad and steak.

"Almost mom! Just a few more minutes!" A young girl's voice answered. Hermione clipped on the other earring and stood up, surveying herself with the large mirror in the bathroom.

Her hair was not as bushy and poofy as usual, but still quite bushy. Hermione didn't mind, Draco had said numerous times that he liked her hair that way. No make-up had been applied other than a quick layer of strawberry flavoured chapstick, which, one could not really count as make-up. Hermione was wearing a simple red dress that was both elegant and casual. Faded rose patterns adorned the edges of the dress.

"Hermione! The boy is here!" Her father yelled. Hermione quickly raced down the stairs, grateful that she chose not to wear high heels, or just normal heels for that matter.

Hermione smiled brightly as she opened the painted white door. Being dentists, her parents had always told her that the prettiest part of your body are your teeth, so you should always show them when you have the chance.

"Hey Draco. Please, come in," Hermione greeted cheerfully as she closed the door behind her boyfriend.

The moment Hermione turned around, she was greeted with the sight of her father glaring down at her boyfriend.

"So, you want to date my daughter, huh?" The muggle man grunted, his arms crossed. Now, Richard Granger was not a very big man, in fact, he was quite lean and skinny, but right that moment, he looked downright intimidating.

"Yes sir, I would be honoured to date your daughter," Draco replied, his eyes quickly darting over to meet Hermione's. She nodded slightly and gave him a thumbs up. Draco let out a slight sigh of relief.

Before the awkward silence could start, called out, "Dinner's ready!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and rushed hurriedly to the dining room before her father had a chance to speak.

_**~OoO~**_

"So..." Hermione started somewhat awkwardly, trying her best to break the silence that had settled upon the Granger house like a layer of snow in mid December.

"...well...Draco, how did you and Hermione meet?" asked, also wanting to break the silence.

_Oh, well, the first time I really met her was when I called her a mudblood in second year. _"We met at Hogwarts, briefly in our first year but properly in our second year."

"So you met quite a while ago?"

Draco gulped uneasily. "Yes."

"Does your family know about Hermione?" questioned bluntly, if looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would be dead a million times over.

"Not yet, we were hoping we would get your acceptance first before we told Draco's parents," Hermione answered before Draco could mess up.

"What is your last name again?"

"Malfoy. My last name is Malfoy.

"Hermione...we would like to talk to you, in private."

_**~OoO~**_

"Malfoy! Isn't he that kid who called you a...oh what was the word? dirtblood?"

"It's mudblood dad. Besides, Draco has changed, he's a much better person now."

"Really? Really Hermione? Someone like him doesn't change!"

"Dad! You haven't even gotten to know him!"

"I've heard enough about him!"

"That's when I was younger! He's changed dad, he really did."

"Hermione, please don't take this the wrong way, me and your father just want what's best for you. We want everything to be perfect for you, even your boyfriend," chimed in, not knowing she wasn't helping and in fact, making matters even worst.

_"_If you search for imperfections, you'll find them." Hermione countered coldly. "Nothing in this world, or even the wizarding world is perfect mom."

Both dentists stared at Hermione in shock, never before had their daughter spoken to them that way, let alone about a boy. While all Mrs. Granger did was whisper "Oh, Hermione," over and over again, stormed out of the living room, where they were having their conversation. Actually, argument would be a better word.

"Out! Get out of my house, now!"

"But sir-"

"No buts, get out NOW!"

There was the sound of muffled protest and then, the slamming of a door. Hermione's eyes widened. "Dad!" She exclaimed angrily as she raced towards the door, which was in the process of locking.

"I'm sorry Hermione, it's for your own good. You'll thank me someday-" Richard Granger started, only to be interrupted by his daughter, who's bright brown eyes were glaring daggers at him.

"No dad, you're wrong. I love Draco and I always will, nothing will get in our way, even you guys." And with those words, Hermione unlocked the door and walked outside, closing it before her father could shake off his shock.

"I have an inkling your parents didn't like me very much," Draco admittedly wryly, trying to mask his disappointment with humour.

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah, they definitely don't like you as much as I do."

Draco grinned. Leaning in a little closer to the brilliant young witch. "And how much do you love me, Hermione dear?"

Hermione playfully shoved him away, a small smile visible on her face. Her happy demeanour soon faded though. "I'm sorry our first date had to turn out like this."

Draco shook his head, making his hair fly in different directions. "It's fine, it's not your fault, I was kind of half expecting them to kick me out sooner. I should be the one to apologize about our date, here, I'll make it up to you, let's go to Hogsmeade."

Hermione raised one eyebrow. "Oh? And what is open at 9:56pm?"

Draco smirked. "Madam Puddifoot's of course."


	4. Epitome of a perfect student

**_I don't know why but so far every QL fic of mine had been Dramione, even this one. I swear, I don't do it on purpose, it just happens. Dramione is the ultimate ship! (Sorry Ash) It's second only to Wolfstar and Albus/Gellert. (What is there ship name exactly?)_**

**_Also, yes, I know, the Slytherins didn't have Transfiguration with the Gryffindors but just humour me okay? I was already halfway through it when I remembered that little fact._**

**_There is a part in this fic where I borrowed a few sentences from the Half Blood Prince, full credit to J.K Rowling for those 4 or so sentences._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_-bursts into hysterical sobbing-_**

**_Written for round 4 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**Write about love without using the word love.**

**Word Count:** _1537_

_(Min-900 Max-3000)_

**_Prompts:_**

**_(6) (quote) 'Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you' - Roger Ebert_**

**_(8) (dialogue) "I've never felt this way before."_**

* * *

Hermione Granger was the epitome of a perfect student. Her work was always done on time. (It was usually handed in three weeks early too.) She was always polite and respectful to all teachers. (Professor Trelawney was an exception.) Most importantly, Hermione never slacks off in the middle of class, especially in Transfiguration, especially to stare at a certain blonde. Especially if that blonde was named Draco Malfoy.

"Mione?" Ron whispered, leaning closer to her. "Mione?" He repeated again when she didn't answer. " Mione?! Hermione!" When Hermione still didn't respond, Ron grinned. "Hermione, your books are on fire!"

"Not now Ron, wait what?!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and pulling out her wand, ready to extinguish and repair (If necessary) her textbooks. Only too late did she realized Ron had tricked her.

"Ms. Granger , is there any reason why you're standing up with your wand out when I'm in the middle of teaching you about Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Professor Mcgonagall asked, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione's face flushed crimson as she quickly tucked her wand back and sat down. "No Professor, please continue." Minerva Mcgonagall nodded and returned to her lecture. When Hermione was sure Professor Mcgonagall had turned away from her, she turned and shot a death glare at Ron.

"I have heard some rumours about Gryffindor and Slytherin. Do not get me wrong, a friendly house rivalry is welcomed, but the frog incident last week and the snake incident the week before were certainly not friendly. Severus and I have talked about it, and we've come to an agreement. From now on, in both Potions and Transfiguration, you will have a designated partner, from the other house." With those words, Professor Mcgonagall grabbed a scroll that had been lying on her desk and promptly opened it.

"Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson."

"Aurora Realm, Jackson Kowles."

"Dean Thomas, Gregory Goyle."

"Ron Weasley,Theodore Nott."

"Neville Longbottom, Vincent Crabbe"

"Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini."

"Hermione Granger...and...Draco Malfoy."

Professor Mcgonagall seemed a bit unsure when she said the last two names. Her sharp eyes narrowed as she scanned the scroll again. With a small, barely audible sigh, she snapped the scroll shut. "Severus must have changed it when I wasn't looking," The cat animagus muttered, more to herself than anybody.

Hermione, all the while, was too busy comprehending the fact that she was paired with Draco Malfoy of all people to hear what Professor Mcgonagall had said. Draco Malfoy, local pureblood prat. Draco Malfoy, Harry and Ron's arch enemy. Draco Malfoy, the boy she'd been staring at for most of the class.

**_~OoO~_**

"Okay Granger, let's get this straight. I don't like you and you don't like me, scratch that, we hate each other. But we're going to need to get along, or at least tolerate each other if we both want an O in Transfiguration and Potions."

Hermione nodded absent mindedly, vigorously jotting down notes as she scanned the book in front of her. She'd only heard half of what the blonde had said, but she got the gist of it.

Draco rolled his eyes as he took one of the books on the pile between them and opened it to a random page. As he began to take notes, Draco couldn't help but notice how Hermione would always bite her lower lip whenever there was a particularly long note to take, or how she would always twirl her pencil when she flipped the page. It was kind of cute in a way.

_No. Bad Draco. You're not allowed to compliment the mudblood, even in your head_.

**_~OoO~_**

It had been three weeks since Professor Mcgonagall had announced the Gryffindor-Slytherin partnerships. Most of the students were taking it quite well. Others however, were not. Ginny came very close to casting a rather nasty hex on her partner, Pansy Parkinson, who was also just as close to hexing Ginny. Neville was constantly looking around nervously, Severus Snape may be his worst fear but Vincent Crabbe came quite a close second. Ron was constantly complaining about how Theodore Nott was this and that. Harry wasn't sure what to think about Blaise Zabini, other than the fact that he was friends with Draco Malfoy. The only students who seem to actually enjoy the partnerships were Aurora Realm and Jackson Knowles, who had gotten together after a somewhat messy Potions accident that involved Neville, pickled frog legs and a giant, now broken cauldron.

"Granger, pass the scales. Granger? Granger!" Draco yelled, turning around to see what had distracted the muggleborn witch so much.

_No, very bad Draco. Call her mudblood, even in your head._

"Shut up," Draco grumbled.

"I wasn't saying anything!" Hermione protested indignantly as she shoved the scales towards the pureblood. The force of her shove made the scales slide way past their target, forcing Draco to make a mad drive in order to avoid detention, which was sure to come if their only scales broke.

"I wasn't talking to you," Draco retorted, lifting the shiny scale back onto the desk.

Hermione huffed, choosing not to answer.

**_~OoO~_**

It's been a whole year. A whole entire year of Slytherins and Gryffindors tolerating each other. A whole year for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to get to know each other. A whole year for them to start to understand each other, like each other even. A whole year for them to realize their feelings for each other, feelings they shouldn't have. Feelings that were forbidden because of one's heritage and family, or perhaps, one's friends.

**_~OoO~_**

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask," said Slughorn, who was looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful infatuation potion in the world!" said Hermione.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals," said Hermione enthusiastically, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-"

And freshly washed robes, like that of a certain Malfoy...

**_~OoO~_**

_She's cute when she's angry._

"Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?!"

_She's even cuter when she's yelling. Adorable when she's yelling at me._

"Malfoy! I swear if you don't answer right now I'll hex you to the other side of Hogwarts!"

_I should probably answer her before she actually does that._

"What?" Draco groaned irritably, flopping gracefully onto one of the many smooth mahogany chairs in the library.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her temple with a hand while the other itched to take out her wand and give Draco a nice jinx.

"Study. We are in here to study, not flop around and look good," Hermione answered tiredly as she too sat down in a chair, this one facing opposite of Draco.

Draco grinned and only too late did Hermione realized what she had just said. "So, you think I look good, huh?"

"I - no! - what?! No, thats not what I meant. Urgh, just shut up and study Draco."

"As you wish, Hermione."

**_~OoO~_**

Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the empty Transfiguration classroom. Everybody else had left long ago, even Professor Mcgonagall, who had stated that there was a staff meeting today and that she trusted them enough for them to stay inside her classroom and work quietly until she was back.

Work quietly they did, for a little bit at least.

"Malfoy ... We need to talk," Hermione started hesitantly, putting her quill down and turning to meet Draco's eye.

"What's with the sudden name change? Is Draco too weird of a name for you?" Draco countered

immediately, all the while still writing with his golden tipped quill.

"What? No! We just need to talk ... About you and me,"

"What about me and you?" Draco asked, setting down his extremely expensive (And very rare) quill to meet Hermione's serious gaze.

"It's - It's ... it's just ... I've never felt this way before!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from her seat.

"Felt what?"

Hermione resisted a scream of frustration. "Felt this, you bloody idiot!" She snapped before grabbing him roughly by the collar and pressing her lips firmly against his.

The kiss only lasted mere seconds but to the two of them, it felt like an eternity. "Oh. That ..." Draco whispered, staring at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Oh...Rowena's diadem, what have I done?!" Hermione screeched shrilly when she finally comprehended the situation.

Draco winced, resisting the urge to clutch his ears. Draco stood up and took a step closer to the brown-haired witch, she took a step back, he took another step, she continued to back away from him, he backed her into the wall.

"Your intellect may be confused, but your emotions will never lie to you," Draco whispered softly, a pale hand gently reaching to caress her face. Hermione didn't protest, nor did she resist in any way so Draco took that as an invitation to continue. Using his thumb to tilt her head up, Draco leaned in gently for another kiss.

"Okay, I'm back. I trust that all we- Merlin's dirty socks! What is going on here?!"


	5. The Marauder's Map

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Also, my headcanon is that Tonks and Charlie found the Marauder's map but then it got confiscated. Then, when Fred and George attended Hogwarts, they got it back._**

**_Written for round 5 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Write about the character your team has chosen in their 5th year of Hogwarts._**

_**(**Charlie Weasley**)**_

_**Word Count: **1097_

_(Min-900 Max-3000)_

**_Prompts:_**

_2\. (word) detention_

_11\. (quote) 'Who says we have to grow up?' - Walt Disney_

_13\. (word) ridiculous_

* * *

"Oh, my son, I'm so proud!" Exclaimed Molly Weasley as she clutched a crisp, white letter with the insignia of Hogwarts in her hands.

"It's nothing mom, really," Charlie replied, although he himself was beaming.

"Prefect! Prefect, Charlie! That isn't nothing! Oh, I'm so proud of you! Bill was a prefect too! Oh, I just knew you would be one too!" Molly continued to babble happily, completely ignoring the bright blush on her son's freckled face.

"Now, Molly," Arthur Weasley started teasingly. "We wouldn't want our son to faint of embarrassment, now would we?"

The plump woman laughed. "Yes, yes. I guess you're right Arthur." She said merrily before walking over to Charlie and embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

"...can't..b-breathe..mom!" Charlie gasped, waving his hands dramatically in the air.

**_~OoO~_**

"Freak!"

"I'm not a freak!"

"Freak! Freak! Freak!"

"I'm not! I'm not! Stop it!"

Nymphadora Tonks curled up into a ball, pressing her back against the wall of the hallway, her hands tightly pressed against her ears to block all sounds.

Her hair was changing colours so rapidly, it look like a rainbow. Bubblegum pink. Carrot orange. Robin egg blue. Suddenly, Tonks clutched her head and let out a sharp scream, her hair jolted up for a split second like she'd been electrocuted. Then, it turned a mousy brown.

Charlie stormed up to the older Slytherins tormenting the poor metamorphmagus. "Detention!" He roared. "Detention to you all!"

The Slytherins stared at him dumbly for a few moments before they laughed. "You? Give us detention? We're bloody older than you, lion cub."

"I'm a prefect. I have the authority to give you detention," Charlie growled darkly. When the Slytherins still didn't move, Charlie went to his back up plan.

"Hmm...let me see... That would be 10 points from Slytherin each for bullying a fellow student. Another 15 points for talking back to a prefect, and 5 more points for refusing to accept your detention. So that would be 50 points from Slytherin in total, I can bump it up to 60 if you don't leave right now."

The three older students scattered, not wanting to be the ones to blame for causing their house that much points.

Charlie kneeled down beside Tonks. "You okay, Nymphadora?" He asked gently.

Tonks smiled, wiping the quickly drying tears off her face. "Don't call me Nymphadora."

**_~OoO~_**

"No snogging in the hallways! Okay, that's it! Move it! Come on keep moving – I said move it!"

Charlie Weasley was having the time of his life – not. Of all the things he'd rather be doing, Charlie was stuck here, in this incredible busy corridor, screaming his lungs out at fourth years trying to squeeze in some snog time before class.

Charlie shook his head. His little brother, Percy, became obsessed with becoming a prefect ever since Bill became one. His ambitions just future increased when Charlie became one too.

Prefect. Please, the only good thing about being a prefect was that you could dock points from other students. The Prefect's washroom was an added bonus.

_**~OoO~**_

"How's Prefect life treating you?" Tonks teased. Her hair was back to normal now, if you could call a bright bubblegum pink normal.

"Bah, it's not even close to as good as it sounds. You have to constantly act mature and grown up. It's terrible."

Tonks gasped dramatically. "Charlie Weasley. The Charlie Weasley, not the perfect prefect everybody thinks he is?! This could make the front page of the prophet!"

Charlie grinned, smacking Tonks on the shoulder playfully. "If you think I take my job too seriously, just wait until you meet my younger brother, Percy."

_**~OoO~**_

"It's Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff tomorrow, good luck. You'll need it," Charlie joked playfully.

Tonks snorted, turning her nose into a pig's snout for more effect. "Yeah right. Be prepared to lose!"

Charlie grinned, like he knew she going to say that. "Whatever you say, Nymphadora."

**_~OoO~_**

"Charlie! Charlie! Get over here! You won't believe what I just found!" Tonks yelled from across the hallway.

"No yelling in the hallways!" Charlie yelled back, realizing his mistake a moment too late.

"You just did!"

Charlie waved her off. "What was it you wanted to show me, Nymphadora?"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks snapped light-heartedly.

"So I was in the library – oh, don't act so surprised! Anyways, I was in the library and I opened this book, there was this scroll inside!"

The bright haired Hufflepuff revealed a scroll she'd stored in her robes.

Charlie's eyes gleamed. "Open it," He coaxed, making small hand gestures.

Tonks rolled her pale blue eyes. "Boys, always so impatient," She muttered under her breath but she opened the scroll nevertheless.

_Dear whoever it may concern – Moony! This is suppose to be a fun note, not a will!_

_Now, now Padfoot, give Moony a chance to finish._

_Why thank you Prongs. Anyways, Dear whoever it may concern, we are the Marauders. The bane of Professor Mcgonagall's existence. Padfoot! That was not needed!_

_Yes it was!_

_No it was wasn't!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!_

_No! No! No! No! No!_

_Oh, stop being ridiculous, the both of you!_

_Yeah, grow up, will ya?_

_Oh, like you could speak Wormtail, you're so mature!_

_Yeah, who says we have to grow up?_

_Okay, guys, let's actually stop this now. Moony here is getting frustrated!_

_Fine, fine._

_Anyways! Before Padfoot interrupts again, which he surely will, we are Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and Wormtail._

_We created this letter in hopes of spreading the joys of tricks and pranks, right guys?_

_Yep!_

_Absolutely!_

_If you say so._

_That would have been your cue to drop this letter and take a few steps back. If not, oh well, we did warn you!_

"Warn us about what?" Tonks asked in confusion. Charlie's eyes widened. "Uh oh."

At that very moment, the scroll snapped shut, shooting jets of what looked like water at both fifth years.

Tonks shivered and shook herself madly like a dog. Charlie did the same seconds later. "Let's just hope Madam Pince doesn't see us like this, she'll say that we're 'damaging' precious books."

Charlie rolled his eyes and grinned, casting a quick drying charm. It didn't work. He tried another one, and another one, and another one. None of the, work. Finally, Charlie gave up and shrugged.

Charlie bent down to pick up the scroll that they had dropped. When he opened it up, Charlie was surprise to see the entire layout had changed.

"Woah. Hey, come look at this, Tonks."


	6. These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or the song My Immortal by Evanescence._**

**_I'm not really sure if song fics are allowed. Most people are saying it's okay and are doing it but some are saying it's against the rules. If it is against the rules and I find proof of it, I will remove this fic right away._**

**_Written for round 6 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Write about one of the lesser used genres._**

**_(Spiritual)_**

**_Word Count: 980_**

**_(Min-900 Max-3000)_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_4\. (Word) Chasing_**

**_13\. (song) 'My Immortal' by Evanescence_**

**_Famous Witches and Wizards Card Challenge:_**

**_Romance Theme_**

**_Derelict - 5 sickles_**

**_Also written for the Ultimate Battle Competition._**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

She sits there, leaning heavily on the large concrete walls surrounding her. Her long hair is tangled and dirty, the last time she'd washed it was when he was still here. She can't remember when she last saw him. Has it been days? Months? Years? She doesn't know and she doesn't want to know. It's too painful. Her arms hug her knees, trying to provide some comfort, a sense of warmth, something, anything. It isn't working. It never works.

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

Those people wearing white, they claim that they work here. They work in her home. They said she was a patient that needed there help. She doesn't get what they mean. Why would she need help? She's not hurt. She tells them that. They shake their heads sadly. She can see pity in their eyes. Pity. She hates pity. Rage boils deep inside her and she screams. She screams and screams and screams, she doesn't stop. They are running around everywhere, those people in white. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain in her left shoulder. She stops screaming as the darkness embraces her.

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

She sees him. He's standing right there, in the middle of her derelict room. "I love you," He whispers. His voice echoes around the empty room. She is sure she isn't hallucinating like the people in white said. He is alive and well, he is standing right there. She looks at him and smiles a crooked smile. "I knew you were alive. They said you were dead, ha! Come, I want to show them you're alive." She rambles as she makes a move to stand up. He shakes his head slowly and suddenly she sees it. The blinding white glow from the fluorescent lights above shines right through him. His feet doesn't touch the ground. Instead, they are floating a few centimetres off the ground. His figure is wispy and unclear, he even disappears every few seconds. He isn't alive. "No!" She screams. "No. No. No. No! Leave me alone!"

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She's chasing after the people in white, begging for freedom. Begging to be freed not from this prison, but from herself. When everybody refuses, she tries herself. She tries everything, from the silk gown they give her to her own nails. Nothing works. Her head starts to throb painfully, and she has to resist the urge to call out for help. "It's too much," She whimpers.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

She had been there for him when he most needed her, yet he had abandoned her when she had needed him. She did not hold it against him, after all, it was she who was at fault that time.

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

As she relives her precious memories, she realizes something. All along, she had been his, even when he had not been her's. All along, no matter what he does or say, she would always listen to him wholeheartedly. All along, she had ignored her sister's pleas, even when somewhere deep inside, she knew her sister was correct. Love, she realizes, was like a spiderweb. If you get caught in one of its many strands, you are bounded and tied, forever doomed to stare helplessly as others follow in your footsteps.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She fears Morpheus' embrace. Sleep is like the monster under the bed, it's always there, waiting patiently for you to lose your guard and fall into its greedy clutches. Days past and slowly, deep bags etched it's way onto her once flawless face, contrasting sharply with her sickly white skin. The people in white have returned. The demand that she sleeps. They don't understand that he is always there, waiting for her. In her dreams, he is everywhere. His voice vibrates from the very walls as he echoes words of endearment to her, but that was all they were, echoes.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She finally understands what the people in white have been trying to tell her all along. She needs their help. She needs them to help her, heal her. A part of her is still too stubborn to admit that she needs help though. Another part of her argues that this has gone on far too long, if it were to last any longer, she would suffer for it dearly. Her stubborn half smugly answers that she is suffering right now, and that she has been the whole time.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

Her breathing slows and her eyes start to glaze over. She can feel her soul leaving her body, it's oddly enjoyable. With a final leap, she's free. Her youth is restored and so is her mind. She smiles, her features beautiful once more. With childish excitement, she turns around to look for him. He had promise her they would reunite in the end, when they were both free. She waits. Three years later, she still waits. Ten years later, she still waits. Twenty years later, she still waits. For all eternity, she still waits.


	7. A Kiss In The Kitchen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for round 8 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Write about the Next-Gen character you chose._**

**_(Victoire Weasley)_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_2\. (quote) 'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever' - Keri Russell_**

**_3\. (word) diary_**

**_Camp Hogwarts at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Pottery- Write about the Next-Gen making something for their parents (50 points)_**

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Character: Teddy Lupin_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Dialogue: "Am I interrupting anything?"_**

**_The Kitchen Challenge at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Plot/Situation: Someone trying and failing at cooking/baking._**

**_The Character Versatility:_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_71 Teddy Lupin_**

**_26\. Victoire Weasley_**

**_Word Count: 999_**

* * *

"Right, three white eggs, half a cup of flour, pretty much the whole package of dark chocolate and—"

"Victoire? What are you doing?"

Victoire turned around to look at her best friend, a sheepish smile on her face.

Teddy paused at the door before he walked into the kitchen, raising a bubblegum pink eyebrow in amusement at Victoire. His warm brown eyes twinkled playfully before flashing to match the colour of his hair.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked, surveying the sticky, powdered mess that was the kitchen.

"I'm trying to make my mom's famous French moelleux for my dad. It's the first time mom's been away for dad's birthday, so I wanted to make him someone special." Victoire replied, cracking an egg into a large bowl. Beside it was a large, book opened to a page labeled 'Moelleux'.

Teddy flipped a page in the open book beside Victoire. "_June 27th. Forget about Ryan, he's a git. Zack is so much better, at least he cares about me._" Teddy read.

"Woah, what are you reading, Teddy?" Victoire asked, staring in bemusement at her appearance-changing friend.

"The book on the table," Teddy answered, flipping to another page. "Ooh, look at this one!" He grinned. "_August 18th. All our cousins came over. Celia and Rhea were really nice. Delphia however, was pure annoying. She kept saying she was the prettiest. Pfft. Fleur is definitely prettier._"

It's a cookbook though, not a girly journal!" The beautiful blonde exclaimed, whirling around to face Teddy.

"Actually," Teddy corrected, "It's a diary."

Victoire didn't hear him though. "Wait...Fleur? That's my mom!"

Victoire grabbed the booklet out of Teddy's hand. She flipped through all the pages, sure enough, they were all diary entries. Victoire closed the book, her eyes widened at the swirly golden letters etched into the black cover. _Gabrielle Delacour._

"Aunt Gabrielle must have left her diary here the last time she visited us," Victoire concluded as she turned to look at Teddy. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion at the look on his face.

"Umm, Vic? Is the oven suppose to be beeping like that? And is that smoke coming out of it?!" Victoire spun around, her eyes widened in horror which soon faded into mild confusion.

Teddy collapsed with laughter behind her. His hair changed from one colour to another with rapid precision. Teddy's powers were always more powerful when he was happy.

Victoire huffed and turned her back on Teddy. She pointedly ignore his attempts at conversation, choosing instead to focus on cracking her eggs.

"Vic?" Teddy started tentatively. "What?" Victoire snapped, no really anger in her voice. After all, who could stay angry at Teddy bloody Lupin? With those bright, friendly eyes that always had that playful spark no matter what colour they were and those—okay Victoire, stop it right there, this is your best friend you're talking about.

Teddy cleared his throat. "I don't think any recipe, no matter the type, needs seven eggs."

Victoire eyes widened in shock at her mistake. She, Victoire Weasley, was famous for her ability to get almost everything perfect on her first try. It was part of her Veela nature.

Victoire was the only Delacour-Weasley child that inherited the Veela gene. True, Dominique had the blonde hair, and Louis had the bright, blue eyes, but only she had the seemingly effortless ability to accomplish everything she did with ease. Although, along with the good, there was also the bad. Victoire had also inherited the infamous Veela temper. Luckily, she had learned to control it so rarely was it that Victoire got angry.

"Vic? Vic? Vic!"

"Hmm?" Victoire grabbed the chocolate filled bowl and absentmindedly poured the thick mixture into a metal cake pan. She shoved the pan into the oven and turned it to the highest heat.

"I really don't think—" Teddy started, warily eyeing the oven like it was a three-headed dog.

Victoire sighed. "I know what I'm doing, Teddy."

Teddy shrugged, his hair shimmered for a second before turning a bright yellow. "Whatever you say, Victoire."

Victoire grinned and nodded. "So Teddy, what are you going to do Lily?" She started conversationally.

Teddy lifted himself onto the only part of the table that wasn't completely covered in flour and chocolate. "I really don't know."

Victoire waited. "And?" She prompted. "I only see her as a younger sister, nothing more. How do I tell her that without breaking her heart?"

"Maybe don't say it out loud then." Victoire suggested, grabbing the plastic chocolate wrappers and throwing them into the garbage.

Teddy stared at her, dumbfounded. "Then how do you want me to say it?"

"Through body language. Move away from her when she sits on the couch beside you. Stop giving her hugs as goodbyes, just simply say 'bye'. Things like that."

Teddy nodded slowly, understanding lit his face. "Thanks Vic! You're the best."

She smirked. "Of course I am," Victoire joked.

"Victoire? The oven's beeping," Teddy warned.

Victoire raised an eyebrow at Teddy. "Right." She drawled. "The oven's beeping, of course. Please Teddy, I'm not going to fall for that again."

"No Vic, I'm being serious this time. The oven really is beeping."

Victoire snorted.

"Vic, absolutely serious this time."

Victoire snorted again.

"Vic..."

A huge _boom!_ shook the room.

Victoire raised a hand to cover her face from the onslaught of sticky, charred chocolate.

"Woah!" Teddy yelled, blown back by the force of the explosion. He collided with Victoire who stood beside him. Both tumbled onto the floor.

The oxygen seemed to evaporate from Victoire's lungs. Her and Teddy were only mere millimetres apart and their lips were even closer.

'Sometimes it's the smallest decisions that can change your life forever'. Victoire shut her eyes tightly as she leaned forward, capturing Teddy's lips in hers.

That was the moment Dominique walked in. The young blonde eyed the messy kitchen warily before her gaze landed on the kissing pair sprawled on the floor. Dominique smirked.

"Am I interrupting anything?"


	8. Masquerade Ball

**_This isn't a medieval AU. Its just an AU where kings and queens exist in the 21st century._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here* I also do not own 'Tangled Up In You' by Staind._**

**_Written for round 9 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Transform the Shakespeare play you were given into something form the Potterverse._**

**_(Much Ado About Nothing)_**

**_Prompts:_**

_1\. (quote) 'Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot' - AVPM_

_6\. (word) feather_

_14\. (word) burning_

**_Tri-Wizard Tournament, Round 1:_**

_Prompts:_

_NoTP: Sirius/Lily_

_(Song) 'Tangled Up In You' by Staind_

_(Word) vulnerable_

_(Sentence) Could they really blame him/her for giving in?_

_(Dialogue) "I don't believe in love at first sight."_

_(Quote) "One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." by Paulo Coelho_

**_Greek Mythology Mega Prompt:_**

_44\. Hector – the favourite son of King Priam of Troy, and the leader of the Trojans in battle. Write about Ron Weasley. Alt; write about a favourite character. (Sirius Black)_

**_LIFE:_**

_Prompt: Buried_

**_Character Versatility:_**

_61\. Sirius Black_

_65\. Lily Evans_

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

_Prompt, Sentence: He had never seen such a bright green._

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

_Prompt, Word: Fiery_

**_Plot: (Much Ado About Nothing)_**

_Benedick (Sirius) disguises himself and dances with Beatrice (Lily). Beatrice (Lily) proceeds to tell this "mystery man" that Benedick (Sirius) is "the prince's (James') jester, a very dull fool." Benedick (Sirius), enraged by her words, swears he will have revenge. Don Pedro (James) and his men (The Marauders), bored at the prospect of waiting a week for the wedding (Remus and Marlene's), harbour a plan to match-make between Benedick (Sirius) and Beatrice (Lily). They arrange for Benedick (Sirius) to overhear a conversation in which they declare that Beatrice (Lily) is madly in love with him but afraid to tell him; that their pride is the main impediment to their courtship. Meanwhile, Hero (Marlene) and her maid Ursula (Mary) ensure Beatrice (Lily) overhears them discuss Benedick's (Sirius') undying love for her. The tricks have the desired effect: both Benedick (Sirius) and Beatrice (Lily) are delighted to think they are the object of unrequited love, and both accordingly resolve to mend their faults and reconcile._

**_Word Count: 1265_**

* * *

Two handsome black-haired men sat together in the elaborate throne room. One was dressed in the finest of silk, a golden crown resting gently on his wind-blown hair. The other wore no crown, yet he carried himself with elegance and grace only those of royal blood possessed. The two could have passed for brothers, had their eyes not been so different.

The crowned man had eyes the colour of fresh hazelnuts, warm, lively and fresh. The other had sharp, piercing eyes the colour of steel. Kind, yet calculating, friendly yet cold, a paradox in itself.

The hazel-eyed man sighed. "Sirius," he started. "Remus wants me to woo Marlene for him..."

The grey-eyed man, Sirius, snorted. "Have fun with that, James. It'll take a lot of charm to break that cold exterior of Marlene's."

The Prince grinned, flashing his perfect, white teeth. Sirius groaned. "Save the teeth flashing for Marlene."

It was James' turn to snort now. "Save the groaning and moaning for your bed chambers." He paused, then suddenly grinned. "You know...you and Lily would make a great couple."

"Bah!" Sirius exclaimed. "Lily and I get along like fire and water. That girl argues with me every chance she gets."

"Maybe she argues with you because she likes you," James suggested, running a hand through his mop of black hair. "Her words are scathing and burning, but inside...she loves you."

Sirius snorted once again. "Did Peter bonk you on the head with his broom again?"

"Nope!" James exclaimed cheerfully. "I just like to drive you crazy."

* * *

"How could you forget something so important?" Sirius exclaimed as he retightened his silver mask.

James shrugged, his golden mask hiding the playful glint in his eyes. "It slipped my mind, I guess."

"Oh, yes. It just slipped your mind," Sirius said, sarcasm practically dripped from his words.

Sirius could tell James was smirking as he replied. "Yep! It did! Now go out there and find a pretty lady to dance with!"

Sirius rolled his eyes, but complied nevertheless.

The ballroom was huge, twice the size of the throne room. A large, golden chandelier casted a soft yellow glow on the smooth, marble floor.

Sirius eyed everyone in turn. The men all wore expensive suits, probably personally tailored.

He spotted a flash of gold near the other side of the room. James was happily chatting with a beautiful woman, Marlene by the looks of it. Buried under her raven locks was a small peacock feather. Oh, yes, the woman was definitely Marlene. After all, she was obsessed with peacocks.

He grabbed a small glass of champagne from the waiter walking around the ballroom. Sirius wandered aimlessly around, eyeing all the women. None of them caught his fancy. He took a sip, the liquid burning his throat as it trickled down into his stomach.

There was one thing Sirius hated about Masquerade balls - you could never tell what the women were like under their masks. For all he knew, that golden-haired lady over there in the pale lavender gown could be a snarky and ill-tempered woman. Or that brunette dancing with the red-haired fellow, she could be meek and submissive. Too weak, too vulnerable. Sirius didn't like that type of women.

"You're the only gentlemen I've seen tonight that doesn't have a lady in his arms."

Sirius turned, his steely grey eyes met a fiery mane of bright red hair. The lady turned around. Her face was covered by a beautiful white mask with tendrils of flames circling the edges. Sirius' breath caught in his throat. Her eyes, he had never seen such a bright green.

"I am simply waiting for the right woman." Sirius replied evenly.

The woman smiled. "I am waiting for the right man," she said.

Sirius grinned from beneath his mask. "Would you like to dance?" he offered, extending a hand to the red-haired woman.

"I'd love to."

The song changed just as the two stepped out onto the dance floor. Tangled up In You by Staind.

_You're my world_

_The shelter from the rain_

_You're the pills_

_That take away my pain_

"Do you believe—" Sirius started as he twirled the mysterious woman in his arms.

"I don't believe in love at first sight," the woman replied immediately, like she expected what he was going to say.

_You're the light_

_That helps me find my way_

_You're the words_

_When I have nothing to say_

Sirius shrugged. "Fair enough." They spun again, and this time Sirius caught sight of James, who had managed to convince Marlene to dance with him.

They danced in a comfortable silence, until the green-eyed woman spoke. "Sirius Black—" she started and for a second Sirius though the mysterious woman was someone he knew.

"—is the prince's jester, a very dull fool."

_And in this world_

_Where nothing else is true_

_Here I am_

_Still tangled up in you_

_I'm still tangled up in you_

_Still tangled up in you_

Sirius tensed. His eyes narrowed as his breath quickened in rage. "I've got to go," Sirius said abruptly before letting go of the mysterious woman.

He walked away, not bothering to look back.

* * *

"We've got to find a way to get them together," James declared to his fellow Marauders.

Remus raised an eyebrow but Peter was the one that spoke. "You mean she actually loves him? Why?"

"One is loved because one is loved. No reason is needed for loving." Remus quoted. Peter rolled his eyes. "Will you ever quit with the quotes?!"

"Guys!" Remus and Peter stopped their bickering. "What?" They asked in unison.

James smiled deviously. "I've got a plan to get Sirius and Lily together."

* * *

Sirius strolled through the empty halls. Although thousands upon thousands of servants lived in the palace, it was never crowded. Most of the time, all the halls and corridors were empty.

"Please, we all on know Lily is madly in love with him!" A voice exclaimed. That caught his attention. Lily, in love? Oh, this would make great blackmail material. Sirius stopped and headed towards the voice.

"Really?" Another voice chimed.

"Positive! Lily is definitely in love with Sirius. It's just their pride and stubbornness."

"Okay...why doesn't he just tell her then?"

"You idiot! Didn't you hear what I just said? Their pride and stubbornness."

Another voice added, "Also, remember what Sirius said a few weeks ago? I quote: Never tell a girl you like her, it makes you look like an idiot."

Sirius grinned. So Lily liked him, huh? Well, this is going to be an interesting conversation. Sirius mused as he turned and raced off to find the red-haired woman.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Marlene asked her maid, Mary. Marlene inwardly smirked, she could tell Lily was near.

Mary stared at her mistress in confusion. "Hear what?"

"Why, Sirius confessing his undying love for Lily of course!" Marlene made sure she yelled that last part.

Lily froze from her hiding place behind the large decorative vase. Originally. Lily just wanted to go to the kitchens to get a drink but she'd been attracted by Marlene's loud exclamations.

"Really?!" Mary squealed. Marlene nodded her head frantically. "Yes!"

"Now the whole palace is waiting for Lily to confront Sirius."

Lily sighed. Could they really blame her for giving in? Lily turned and marched down the deserted hall.

* * *

"Sirius."

"Lily."

Green met grey as the two stared each other down.

"I came here to—"

"I wanted to talk to you about—"

Both stopped. "You start," they said in unison.

Sirius sighed. Lily groaned. "This is going to take a while, isn't it?"

* * *

**_Please leave a review. :)_**


	9. Fallen Star

**_Warning: This contains cousincest. Also, it's rated a high T!_**

**_A/N: By no means do I like or enjoy cousincest, I only wrote this because the prompt demands so._**

**_Added Note: O.o I don't know how it turned out like this._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for round 10 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Write about a relationship between family members. (Sirius/Andromeda)_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_4\. (word) careless_**

**_5\. (quote) 'Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, he is one of the tiny few I can never have.' - Tabitha Suzuma_**

**_Character Versatility:_**

**_73\. Andromeda Black/Tonks_**

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Word: Dog_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Word: Night_**

**_However Much You Can Competition:_**

**_Prompt, Place: 12 Grimmauld Place_**

**_Also written for the Marauder Challenge._**

**_Word Count: 1054_**

* * *

Andromeda stared longingly at the glimmering stars scattered across the night sky. With pale, trembling fingers, she gently touched the window separating her from the spheres of bright light. She was a star too — a star of the Black family, so why wasn't she like the other stars? Why wasn't she free like them? Why was she trapped here, in the abyss of darkness known to the Wizarding world as 12 Grimmauld Place?

There was only one answer; she was a fallen star, like the ones in those stories Mother would always tell her when she was little. She was a star that fell from grace, a star that was thrown down to earth to suffer the pain of being human.

True, she was a fallen star but she still had power ... enough power to ensnarl another star. Not just any star though, she'd managed to ensnarl the brightest of all stars. Sirius, the Dog Star, Sirius, the silver-tongued womanizer, Sirius ... her cousin.

With those thoughts still in her mind, Andromeda sat up and slowly stepped out of her temporary guest room. Her footsteps were silent and inaudible as she made her way towards the bedroom she knew so well.

She gently placed a hand on the door, tracing the intricate designs and the elaborate handwriting. Sirius Orion Black. Her hand closed on the doorknob and with a light push, the door creaked open.

"Are you awake?" she whispered softly into the darkness. She carefully closed the door and took a step closer. "Yes."

His voice was deeper and more mature than she remembered. Strong arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to a toned and muscular body. "I've missed you," He murmured, his breath tickling her ear.

"I've missed you too," She replied, deliberately turning so her lips grazed his ever so slightly. He had grown quite a lot over the year; now they stood at around the same height, with him being just an inch taller. She still remembered the time when she had to lean down to kiss him.

His soft lips against her neck jolted her out of her thoughts. She gasped sharply as his butterfly kisses trailed along her neck and exposed skin.

"Please," he breathed, his eyes dark with lust. "Just one night, Andy. Just one night."

She froze. "What if..." she paused for a moment before forcing herself to continue, "what if I get pregnant?"

"You won't," he promised, nuzzling her neck gently.

She didn't ask him how he knew, or why he seemed so sure. All she knew was that he was Sirius, and Sirius had never lied to her before.

He captured her lips in his, and for a moment, she was lost in a world of bliss.

She didn't object as he pushed her onto his bed. She didn't object to anything he did that night.

* * *

"Regulus," she greeted. The younger Black brother nodded coldly but refused to move out of the way.

"Please move, Regulus. I would like to go to my room."

Regulus took a step to the side and Andromeda proceeded back to her room. "I know what you and Sirius did," Regulus said simply as she walked passed him.

She tensed. "I don't know what you mean," Andromeda replied evenly. She forced herself to meet Regulus' accusing gaze.

He glared at her and even though she was the older and more experienced one, Andromeda felt a shiver run down her spine. "Neither of you put up silencing charms. My room is right beside Sirius'."

"Oh," she breathed. _I knew we were being too careless._

Regulus raised an immaculate eyebrow, waiting for her to say more. Something inside of Andromeda snapped. "What do you want me to say? Out of the millions and millions of people that inhabit this planet, he is one of the tiny few I can never have?!"

Regulus stared at her coldly. "Nothing could ever become of a relationship where both are born of the same blood."

"What about your parents, Regulus? They are related by blood, are they not?"

Without waiting for a reply, she stormed past him and ran to her room. She yanked the door open and collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face.

That night, Andromeda Black cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Sirius," she murmured quietly, gently shaking him with one hand. He grumbled something incoherent and rolled over, his eyes still tightly shut.

"Sirius," she repeated, more forceful this time. Her grip on his shoulder tightened as she gripped him harder.

He finally woke, his grey eyes still cloudy with sleepiness. He blinked a couple of times before realization dawned on his face. "Andy?"

Andromeda nodded. "It's me," she confirmed, her hand still on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Ted Tonks eloped..."

"We did," she said, reluctantly letting go of his shoulder to show him the silver ring on her finger.

He smiled but she could see it was obviously fake.

"Why are you here?"

"You lied," Andromeda answered quietly. Sirius' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Andromeda hesitated. _It's now or never._

"I'm pregnant."

Sirius' grey eyes widened. "Who's..." he trailed off.

Andromeda's eyes met his and she knew he knew the answer already. "You. You're the father," she confirmed in a soft whisper.

"Does...does Ted know?"

She shook her head. How could she tell Ted that her daughter, their daughter, was actually the child of her and her cousin?

"I've got to go, I left the house without leaving Ted a note — he'll probably worry when he wakes up."

Andromeda fled before Sirius had the chance to answer. She'd thought that she'd mustered enough courage to confront him, apparently she was wrong. After all, fallen stars never got anything they wanted; they were always wrong.

She was sick of it. Sick of the stars and their pointless brightness.

Andromeda placed a protective hand on her stomach. "My little girl, I can just tell your my little girl."

She paused, looking at the stars one last time before continuing, "I'll name you Nymphadora, because you'll be my gift from the nymphs, not from the sky nor from the stars, from the land and from the sea — from the nymphs."


	10. We'll Stay Forever This Way

**_So ... many ... challenges ... T_T_**

**_On another note: (Wow, I say 'on another note' a lot.) I'm actually really proud of this fic. :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for round 11 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Task: You are to select one lyric, or line of the song, each, and use that line alone to base your fic around. No two people can use the same line, even if lines are repeated in the song._**

**_CANNONS: My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion_**

**_(The line I chose: We'll stay forever this way)_**

**_Prompts:_**

_1\. (word) delicate_

_3\. (scene) a dance between two characters_

_15\. (word) necklace_

**_LIFE:_**

_Prompt: Murder_

**_Camp Hogwarts at the Hogwarts House Forum:_**

_Archery- Write about a medieval duel (100 points)_

**_Open Category 4:_**

_Category: Founder's era_

**_Character Versatility:_**

_103\. Salazar Slytherin_

_104\. Rowena Ravenclaw_

**_Fanfiction Marathon Challenge/Competition 2.0:_**

_Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin_

**_The Second Competition That Must Not Be Named:_**

_Don't use any names, except for the last sentence. (Optional, er, the last sentence part, not the no names thing.)_

**_Acrostic-y-Challenge-of-Chapter-Titles-II:_**

_N - Neville Longbottom; Necklace; Nile_

**_Ship Name Challenge/Competition:_**

_Snake and Eagle - Salazar &amp; Rowena_

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

_Prompt, Word: Mask_

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

_Prompt, Item: Locket_

**_Word Count: 1724_**

* * *

She ran a pale finger along the intricate design of the mirror, eyeing her reflection carefully. Her long raven locks were held back in a tight bun and her dark eyes shone with a mysterious light, making her look the epitome of an ice statue; regal and beautiful, with an air of coldness.

She stood up silently, the swift movement made her sapphire cloak flutter like it was caught in a nonexistent breeze. She gripped the delicate fabric tightly and pulled it closer to her.

She left her private chambers with a quick flick of her cloak, her footsteps as light and silent as the flight of an owl's. The dull thud of the wooden door being slammed shut was the only evidence of her departure.

Her thin cloak did nothing to protect her from the bitter coldness of the night. Her body tensed as she forced herself not to shiver.

Khione's icy touch melted away as she felt something warm and thick cover her shoulders. She had no time to admire the beautiful fabric though, as strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer to a lean but muscular chest.

"You look beautiful in emerald," he whispered, his voice strangely reminded her of a feline; soft and lazy, with a dark undertone.

Her lips curved upwards ever so slightly at the thought. "No matter how beautiful you think I look in emerald, my heart will always belong to sapphire."

"Oh, is that so?" His grip on her waist suddenly tightened. "I thought your heart belonged to me."

His possessive tone sent shivers down her spine, whether because of pleasure or fear she didn't know.

Despite her shiver, she still managed to reply in a calm and completely casual voice, "That depends. Does your heart belong to me?"

She waited patiently for his answer. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips as he trailed butterfly kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed the sensation to overwhelm her. Still lost in her world of bliss, she swore she could hear him murmur, "Ever since the first time our eyes met."

* * *

They sat together on the lush grass of Hogwarts, content smiles on their faces. She leaned gently against him and he responded by wrapping an arm around her waist.

She reveled in the fact that only around her did he let his cold facade drop. Only around her did he show his true self; dropping the indifferent mask that everyone else saw.

"What are you thinking about, my love?" His bemused voice pulled her out of her thoughts and she allowed a smirk to grace her features.

"The one that captured my heart," she said, her smirk widened into a grin.

He laughed, a sound rare and unusual coming from him. With his free hand he gently tilted her head up so that their lips could meet.

"I have a gift for you," he whispered breathlessly as they parted. From his robe he drew a long golden chain; she soon realized it was a necklace, or to be more precise, a locket. The locket itself was beautiful. Bright, glittering emeralds were inlaid onto the locket in the shape of a serpentine S.

"It's beautiful," she said. She reached out a hand and lightly stroked the locket.

He leaned in and carefully clasped the locket around her neck, smiling softly as he pulled back to admire her.

The cool metal against her skin was oddly comforting. Once again, she was pulled out of her musings by his deep, silky voice.

"Come, my fair lady. Let us dance in the light of the moon."

Only around her did he show his poetic and romantic side.

His hand gripped hers firmly as he pulled her up. They twirled and spun, locked in an elegant dance as they basked in each other's embrace.

The moon shine brightly above them, illuminating the priceless necklace that rested on her chest and the love in his eyes as he gazed at her.

* * *

A frowned marred her features as she studied the stifling silence that had covered the four of them like a fog.

She quickly waved the students back to their respective common rooms. Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she said in a clipped tone, "What is going on?"

Her red-haired, blue-eyed best friend stared at her with a look of confusion, honestly unaware of the tense atmosphere surrounding them. She sighed inwardly; the badger was just too innocent and naïve sometimes.

The lion however, scowled. His green eyes, which usually sparkled with mirth, were clouded with anger and something else she couldn't pinpoint.

"I know," the lions said in an uncharacteristically cold voice. He slammed his goblet onto the table, the red liquid inside sloshed wildly from the force of his movement.

She and the snake froze while the badger only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The silence suddenly felt heavier.

She couldn't stand it anymore; she had to say something, anything. "What are you—"

The lion slammed his hands onto the table and shot up from his seat. His bright auburn hair whipped wildly at the movement. "I know," he said again before pausing.

His eyes hardened as he continued. "I know, and I feel like a fool for not realizing before. The playful banter, the glances when you two thought nobody else was looking, the so called 'midnight walks'. It was all so obvious..."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the badger's shocked blue eyes. She reflexively glanced over at him, only to find his grey eyes blank and emotionless.

After what seemed like a millennia, the green-clad wizard she'd been staring at rose. His movements were smooth and natural, like that of a snake's.

Then, he uttered two words that threw the Great Hall into utter chaos. "_So what?_"

With a strangled roar of fury, the lion flung himself at the snake. His wands threw spells that even she didn't know as he screamed his rage for all to hear.

"You betrayed me! You betrayed all of us! Did we not make a vow, a promise? No secrets are kept from each other, none!"

With each passing word, the spells shot out of the lion's wand became larger and more powerful.

"Why such rage, my friend?"

Another strangled cry escaped the lion's throat. "Friend? _Friend_?! You dare call me your friend?!"

Her lover easily dodged the hexes thrown his way, his movements quick and elegant, like he was dancing.

Her lover ... she admitted it. He was her lover and there was no denying it.

His grey eyes narrowed and glimmered coldly. His lips twitched into an ugly sneer as he dodged another blast of energy. "Ah, I see now," her lover said. His tone was mocking as he continued, "you're jealous. You're jealous that in the ed she chose me over you. You're jealous that I'm that one that gets to hold her, touch her, whisper into her ear and vow my eternal love. The reason for your rage is nothing more than bitter jealousy."

A satisfied smirk made its way onto his face as the auburn-haired man snarled and threw his wand aside. With an almost feral roar, the man so well known for his reckless bravery pounced on her lover and tackled him to the ground. "_I will murder you_!"

The two men rolled on the ground, hands on each other's throats as they both tried to kill the other.

Both she and the badger snapped to their senses and ran towards the two wizards, desperate to stop the fight before it went too far.

She reached out, trying to pull one of them away from the other. Pain shot through her body as she was forcefully flung away and collided with the wall.

The world faded to black as she slumped to the ground.

* * *

The badger's worried face was the first thing that greeted her when her eyes fluttered open.

She suppressed a groan as she heaved herself up. "How long—"

"Only a second," the badger said, her blue eyes still filled with worry.

She nodded slowly as her eyes searched for the two men that had started it all. She found them duelling not far from where they were before. The auburn haired man had somehow gotten hold of his beloved sword and was swinging it wildly with a mad glint in his green eyes.

Her lover had been forced to grab an ornamental spear hanging from the wall to defend himself against the lion's fearsome onslaught.

She stood frozen in shock as the two wizards clashed, their weapons created a screeching _clang!_

She tried to move but shock seemed to be held her body back, she was unable to do anything but watch in horror as the two most important men in her life duelled each other in what seemed to be a battle to the death.

The ruby encrusted sword slammed against her lover's decorative spear, shattering the wooden weapon. The grey-eyed wizard took a step back. She was painfully aware of the fact that he was weaponless against the lion, who was known for his prowess with his sword.

The lion raised said sword, fury in his eyes. She snapped back to her senses and ripped out her wand, sending the strongest disarming spell she could at the lion.

She ran toward her lover, letting out a breath of relief she didn't know she was holding as he clasped her hands reassuringly.

She turned and glared coldly at the auburn haired man. "I don't know what is wrong with you," she said through clenched teeth.

With those words, she left the Great Hall, closely followed by the green-clad wizard whose hand was still tightly holding hers.

She didn't hear the lion's quiet confession that he too, loved her. Nor did she see the auburn-haired wizard as he left the Great Hall or the badger's heartbroken look as she stared after the lion.

* * *

He embraced her tightly the moment they stepped into his room. She burrowed her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love you. I don't care if anybody disapproves, I love you and only you. Our love is eternal; we'll stay forever this way."


	11. Hermione and the talking cat

**_My (failed) attempt at a birthday gift fic for my beloved best friend, SiriusMarauderFan. AKA, the fabulous Lizzy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIZZY._**

**_Some advice: Do not try writing a crossover when you do not know one of the fandoms you're crossing over with. T_T_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for round 12 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Task: Cross your story with a sub category from within Anime, Comics or Plays. Choose carefully because your other beater will choose from the other two._**

**_(I chose Comics and I crossed over with Garfield)_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_6\. (colour) silver_**

**_9\. (word) eyelash_**

**_LIFE:_**

**_Prompt: interview_**

**_The Quidditch Pitch at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Sentence: Suddenly there were two._**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Dialogue: "Holy Circe."_**

**_Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II:_**

**_H - Helena Ravenclaw; Hairbrush; Hogsmeade_**

**_Word Count: 1099_**

* * *

Hermione grimaced in frustration as her grip on her quill involuntarily tightened. The feeble glow of the two candles Hermione had placed above her served as the only source of light in the whole room.

The Gryffindor Common room was as dark as it was abandoned. The lions had won the House Cup and most were still in the Great Hall, partying. Hermione had retreated back to the Common room, choosing to finish her homework rather than listen to the loud, rambunctious music booming from the Great Hall.

The white candles above her flickered feebly as a large lump landed on the desk with a loud purr, sending her parchments flying.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly, a smile on her lips.

_Who in their right mind names their cat Crookshanks?_

Hermione immediately stiffened. "Who's there?" She called out cautiously into the darkness as her hand shot for her wand.

There was no reply. Hermione waited a few more second just to be sure before she relaxed. "It was probably just my imagination," she murmured to herself. Hermione reached a hand out to gently pet Crookshanks' tangled pelt, only to find smooth, silky fur.

"Oh, wow. Crookshanks, that hairbrush we bought for you really does wonders!"

The feline purred lazily as its tail flicked back and forth happily. The glow of the candles illuminated Crookshanks' tail as its passed by and Hermione swore what she saw wasn't what Crookshanks' tail looked like.

Hermione instantly froze. Another purr ripped the silence, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Just a trick of the light, Hermione. Just a trick of the light..."

* * *

_I hate Mondays._

Hermione groaned and rolled over, her eyes shut tightly. That voice had been haunting her since she'd last heard it — three weeks ago.

At first, Hermione had thought she was going insane. To be honest, she still kind of thought that now.

Hermione sighed and finally gave in. "Monday's aren't so bad," she said into her pillow and immediately felt stupid after. "What am I thinking? Talking to a voice that only I can hear."

The voice seemed to pause for a second before replying, _I'm hungry._

Hermione couldn't stop a small smile from gracing her lips. "You sound exactly like Ron."

_Ron? The guy with red hair?_

Hermione chose not to reply as she sat up and opened the bright red curtains of her bed. She heaved herself up and gently leaned against the window, basking in the soft silver light of the crescent moon.

She still remembered how she had fought tooth and nail with Lavender for her bed. Lavender had wanted the bed because she believed in that idiotic rumour that moonlight was good for your skin and had wanted to try it out. Hermione had wanted the bed simply because the shimmering silver glow of the moon and stars served as wonderful lights for her late night reading. The quaint breeze that blew away the sickening smell of perfume and made her Gryffindor curtains flutter was an added bonus.

"Who are you?" she finally asked into the wind, a part of her knew she wasn't going to get an answer. Another waited with baited breath and hope fluttering deep within.

* * *

_Lasagna..._

_Lasagna..._

_Lasagna..._

Hermione ignored the persistent voice and tried her best to stay focused on Professor. Mcgonagall's explanation on why human transfigurations was highly dangerous.

By dinner time, Hermione had had it. Grabbing a plate of lasagna conveniently laying on the giant Gryffindor table, Hermione raced back to her dorm room.

"Here!" she yelled as she slammed the plate on the floor. Her mind absently remarked on the plates durability.

A delighted meow echoed across the room as a blur of orange launched itself at the plate of lasagna on the floor. Hermione's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Crookshanks?"

Suddenly there were two. Another blur of orange sauntered calmly into view, it's bushy tail flicking back and forth as it walked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Crookshanks!" she exclaimed, although her voice sounded more like a strangled gasp. "Then who's?..."

_Garfield. The name's Garfield._

"Holy Circe," Hermione breathed, finally piecing the puzzle together. "That voice I was hearing, that was _you_?!"

_Yep. Hey, do you have anymore lasagna?_

"There's some more down in the Great Hall," Hermione replied absently before quickly waving it off.

She drew her wand and pointed it at the slightly overweight, orange cat as she took a wary step back.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Why were you trying to impersonate my cat?" Hermione threw her questions at a rapid speed, making Garfield blink twice.

_The food is tasty, and your bed's warm and cozy. I like it here._

Hermione narrowed her eyes, her wand still trained on the fat cat — Garfield, who had decided that he wasn't getting any more food any time soon and had decided to sprawl out on the floor. "You still haven't answered my other questions."

_I wasn't trying to impersonate your cat. I am frankly insulted you even thought I would do such horrid things!_

Hermione swore she could hear someone gasp dramatically. Cats couldn't gasp though, could they?

Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her. "How are you able to communicate with me?"

_No idea._

"Do you only know basic phrases and words or —"

_I am insulted! Again! I'll have you know I know a lot of big words, like lasagna! Or interview! Or eyelash! Or Garfield-is-the-best!_

"That's not a word," Hermione deadpanned. "Now, answer me. Why are you here?"

_Woke up here one day. The food's nice so I stayed._

"You just woke up here one day," Hermione repeated dubiously.

_Yup._

"And you stayed because the food was nice."

_Uh huh._

Hermione threw her hands up in frustration. "I'm talking to a giant obese cat that calls himself Garfield, who apparently is able to communicate with me and only me, and has an obsession with lasagna."

_That sounds about right._

It was that very moment that Ron and Harry decided to walk into the Common room. Both wizards froze at the sight of Hermione screeching at a cat, her wand in hand. Said cat was not Crookshanks. Said cat also seemed to be completely uninterested in what Hermione was saying (read: screaming) and looked like he was almost asleep.

"Blimey. What's going on here?" Ron said she he finally regained the ability to speak.

"That doesn't look like Crookshanks?" Harry said at the exact same time.

Hermione turned towards her two best friends. She shot a quick glance at the now asleep Garfield and groaned.


	12. Photograph

**_The run-on sentences were all done on purpose._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Even Sirius..._**

**_*insert hysterical crying here*_**

**_Written for round 13 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition as Beater 1 for the Chudley Cannons._**

**_Task: Write whatever you want!_**

**_Prompts:_**

**_1\. (restriction) no spell can be cast, or mentioned, in your fic_**

**_9\. (song) 'Photograph' by Ed Sheeran_**

**_12\. (word) echo_**

**_Fanfiction Dominoes:_**

**_Rowena/Salazar_**

**_(Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin)_**

**_Open Category 4:_**

**_Category: AU!_**

**_(Soulmates)_**

**_The Can You Do It AU Extravaganza Challenge/Competition:_**

**_42\. Soulmates!AU_**

**_The Drabble Club at the Hogwarts Houses Forum:_**

**_Prompt, Word: Starlit_**

**_Word Count: 1131_**

* * *

The gates were locked; they have been for years now. She knew what would greet her on the other side. Her stubborn pride couldn't take anymore pitying glances or poorly hidden sneers of disgust.

Nobody was to blame though, after all, she was one of _those people_. The ones with faded photos and shattered souls, cursed to live a fate worse than death.

Her hand found its way to the book, _her_ book, and she takes a moment to just breathe and suppress the massive wave of pain and agony that surfaces like lava.

The cover is still the same, still the dark, royal blue of the great house of Ravenclaw. The small, cursive golden letters that spell out her name are all still the same. Everything is still the same. _That's a lie. It's not. Nothing will ever be the same again_.

Her fingers seem to have a mind of their own as they traced the cursive letters one by one, unlocking the book with a soft click. A photograph greeted her on the first page, not just any photograph, _the_ photograph.

Her destiny photograph, the one that showed her who she was meant to be with, the person who held the other half of her soul. Except hers was faded out, his figure was blurry and too hazy, almost indistinguishable. But she knew, she knew it was him.

She knew because she had spent years memorizing his every feature, his every quirk. She knew because her heart throbbed painfully whenever her eyes landed on his shadowy figure and she knew because her soul yelled and screamed deep within her, desperately trying to reach its other half.

She flipped to the next photograph. They're laughing and smiling and holding each other and it just shatters her heart but at the same time it brings a smile to her face. A bittersweet smile that tell of a time where eyes are never closed and hearts are never broken.

His arms embrace her tightly in the next photograph. His face is hidden by her dark locks as her head is buried in his chest. She still remembered that moment, she remembered it as clear as the starlit waters of the Black Lake. It had been that moment, that very moment, that he had pulled her closer and whispered the words that sound so ridiculously hypocritical now, _you won't ever be alone_.

Page after page, photos after photos, she sees the images that both makes up her life and destroys it.

She turned back to the first page, only to see his faded outline and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore.

All that she had been keeping deep inside, forcing down, suppressing. It all exploded, the feeling both oddly painful and relieving at the same time.

_Bitterness_. It's stinging and biting like spiders and scorpions and snakes as the feeling rippled across her skin. The metallic tang of blood is on her tongue and so is the vile taste of vomit.

_Jealousy_. The hateful emotion consumed her as easily as the night swallows the sun. She yearned to take a dagger and rip through everyone's photos, she yearned with all her being to make everyone feel the pain she had to feel. She yearned and hoped and wished to balance the scales once more. Why did she have to swim in the seas of agony while the others got to bask in the warm glow of bliss and joy?

_Anger_. Jealousy is the best fuel for anger. Rage tore through her body, snapping and shredding every fibre of her being until all she could feel was white hot anger. Anger, she was angry at him for breaking his promise and leaving her and breaking her and destroying everything she stood for. Anger, she was angry at the world for not trying to help, angry at them for not even trying to fight in the hopeless battle of love with her. Anger, no, not anger. _Rage_. Rage, she was furious at herself for letting him go.

_Loneliness._ After the anger and pain and despair and agony and everything else had faded away, all there was left was loneliness. Souls weren't made to be apart from each other, they were made to be in perfect harmony, to support and nurture and live and die together. _What was half of a soul to do? _Every path seemed dark, no windows opened, the doors didn't even exist. It was just a constant cycle of drink, eat, sleep, repeat. Life had no meaning, it was simply that period of time where you awaited your death.

Sometimes, when her eyes were shut tightly and she's on her bed and the line between dreams and reality blur, she could hear a faint echo. A faint echo of laughter and smiles and sunshine and happiness. An echo that tell of a time where hearts are never broken and eyes are never closing and everything is forever frozen still.

Sometimes, her thoughts wandered to other possibilities and what-ifs.

_What if she had never met him at all?_

_What if she had never loved him?_

_What if she had married Lord Gryffindor like she was suppose to?_

_What if their first meeting had went differently?_

Sometimes, she wondered if her immortality is a curse or a blessing. Maybe it's a curse disguised as a blessing or a blessing meant as a curse.

Sometimes, she wondered if burning away those photographs would burn away her own essence too. She's too scared to try. _Those photographs are the only thing she has left of him, if they were to burn away too..._

Sometimes, her head clears enough for her to realize the true darkness of love. Yes, it can mend and heal your soul, but it can also hurt. Love can destroy your soul and spirit and shatter and break you until you're a withered husk that you can't even recognize. Love can leave you empty and broken and _oh so alone._

Love can leave you staring at pictures and daydreaming of the past and screaming in agony every night and not even realizing that millennia had come and gone.


End file.
